


you are what you love

by katesbishops



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katesbishops/pseuds/katesbishops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the war is coming, anya is ready, lexa is scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are what you love

the war was coming   
everyone knew, everyone waited.  
they trained everyday.   
training was hard.   
lexa was young.   
you are told from the day you are born that you will experience war in your lifetime.   
you have to be ready.   
lexa was scared  
but lexa was ready.   
the war was coming.   
everyone knew, everyone waited.   
they looked to her.   
she was their leader.   
anya was young.  
too young to have seen the things she saw.   
anya ruled them,  
and she was ready.   
~  
anya could not sleep.  
she could hear the grounders training,  
the grunts, the swinging of swords, the scratch of metal-on-metal and the crack of metal-on-wood.   
her mind wandered to thoughts of war, she thought of how many of the trainees would die in the days to come, how many of her people would loose their lives.  
she felt as if the thoughts would swallow her whole.  
it was then that she heard a laugh, bright and loud. it startled her, such an innocent noise amongst the sounds of violence.   
anya peeked her head out of the opening of her tent, and was meet with a face that shone like the sun.  
lexa.  
she was breathing heavily, a blinding smile directed towards her opponent.  
anya realized she was staring.   
she walked over to the other girl, lexa's opponent bowing as anya walked by.   
"commander," said anya, trying to ignore the looks from the other grounders.  
"my lady," lexa replied, she did not bow.   
they had come to an agreement some time ago,   
that lexa would not bow for anya,   
she would not get on her knees,  
she would not even break eye contact.   
"you are a commander now, you are worth as much as me," anya would say. "you must not act as if i am higher than you, but as if we are equal."   
"i understand." lexa would say, she did not bow, or kneel, or look away when anya stared her down.  
instead she kept her head held high and made an effort to look anya directly in the eyes.   
"i see that you are laughing, commander. you will wipe that grin off your face when our people start to die." anya said.  
lexa flinched, but kept the smile.  
"they will have to kill me before i stop smiling, especially in your presence, my lady." she spoke as if it were a challenge.   
anya turned her back on the commander, walking back to the tent.   
she did not look over her shoulder, but lexa knew to follow.   
once they were inside the tent, anya took lexa's hands in hers,   
her face softening.   
"i was harsh out there, i am sorry." she said,  
"it's ok, you have to be strong around them, they need to be ready for what is coming, i understand." lexa replied,  
"you are doing a good job of acting strong, they cannot see fear in the eyes of their commander, not in a time like this."   
anya turned to sit down on the pile of fur laid out on the ground, and when she looked back up at lexa,  
she was not smiling anymore.   
"but i am scared, anya."  
anya pat the space beside her, lexa slowly sitting next of her.   
anya placed a light hand on lexa's face, and it reminded her of when she was younger, her face free of battle scars; she was innocent once.   
"i will not let anything happen to you." she pressed a kiss to lexa's forehead,  
a small smile reappearing on lexa's face.  
"and i to you." she said   
anya could feel her heart drop.   
it was days away now,  
hours even,  
at any moment they could burst through the trees and start to slaughter bystanders.   
lexa was scared.   
"i will not let anything happen to you." the words replayed in her mind, over and over,   
it helped her sleep, knowing that anya would let no harm come to her.   
but what if anya is to get hurt? she thought.  
"and i to you."   
it was not a promise she could keep.   
lexa did not let her smile slip off her face until she was in the confines of her own tent.  
she is the wood clan commander;  
she can not be the timid girl she once was.  
she must be like anya.   
"do not let the war change you," anya had said during training.   
"what do you mean?" lexa asked,  
anya studied her, a sympathetic look in her eyes.   
"so innocent, youthful eyes, so green," she spoke more to herself than to lexa.   
"and your smile, i could look at it all day."   
"i do not see where you are going with this." lexa said,  
"you will see things, experience things, things that will haunt you. they will come to you in your sleep, they will not leave you. do not let these things change who you are. do not let them freeze your heart," anya cupped her hands on lexa's chin, pressing a kiss to her lips, soft and sweet.   
they broke away, a fond look in anya's eyes.   
_"love is not weakness."_


End file.
